Card-Jitsu Snow
Card-Jitsu Snow is an upcoming game in Club Penguin, which is an upcoming part of the Card-Jitsu Series. Clouds are appearing towards the mountain you can see from the Dojo, which is a rumor where Card-Jitsu Snow will be released. Trivia *In a The Club Penguin Times issue in November 2011, when asked about Card-Jitsu Snow, Sensei said the elements can be unpredictable, suggesting Card-Jitsu Snow will come at a different time than November. *On some toy websites, they have a Card-Jitsu Snow Tin for pre-order which shows a Snow Ninja on the cover. *In The Club Penguin Times issue number 323, a Ninja was interviewed for his or her thoughts on what could be in store for the new year of 2012, and he/she said, "The things I like best are surprises, like discovering new parts of the island, or new abilities", which might have been a hint for Card-Jitsu Snow. *In a post on the What's New Blog, a penguin asked if Card-Jitsu Snow will be out in November 2011. Billybob said that the team was still working on it and that it wouldn't be out for a long time. They put up a Card-Jitsu Party, since they were working on the game. *Many penguins believe Card-Jitsu snow will be released in November 2013. *If you complete the game, you become a Snow Ninja and receive the Snow Gem for your amulet. *If you look at the top-right of the renovated Town, there is a mountain underneath the Fire Dojo and Water Dojo, possibly being the Snow Dojo. *The Club Penguin Twitter stated that there will be a blog post some time between January 27 and February 2 about Card Jitsu Snow. The blog post is: http://www.clubpenguin.com/blog/2013/01/card-jitsu-snow-special-announcement. *In February 2013, there will be a beta test for the game, the first multi-player beta test in Club Penguin since the Beta Test Party. * On the sneak peek of Card-Jitsu Snow , there is a bridge that leads to the Ninja Hideout (covered in clouds) from the Ninja Hideout a bridge to the volcano. *On a sneak peek in the What's New Blog, it stats that there will be villains. *It appears the game will involve projectiles, as they have appear on every sneak peak. *A club penguin tester confirmed that Non-Members would be able to play Card-Jitsu Snow too. Glitches *Copy this link into Google Chrome or Internet Explorer: http://play.clubpenguin.com/?rm=326#login/. Log in from the link you copied in Google Chrome or Internet Explorer If you have logged in with one penguin from this link in Google Chrome, open Internet Explorer and log in to another penguin that you have made friends with and go to the same server (not the same room) and press Find Player. Gallery Sneak Peeks Spike Hike Tweet CJS.png|A tweet from Spike Hike. C-J_Snow_Release_Info.png|Another tweet from Spike Hike talking about Card-Jitsu Snow. Polo Field confirms Card-Jitsu Snow in 2013.png|Polo Field on a Field Friday confirms Card-Jitsu Snow to occur in 2013. CardJitsuSnowconfirm_polotwitr.png|Polo Field confirming Card-Jitsu Snow on twitter. Cjsnowcomingsoontweetpolofield.png|A Tweet Polo Field made. Possible CJS Place.png|The possible Card Jitsu Snow place. CJScpblog.png|A sneak peek from the Club Penguin Blog. CJSnowVillainsSneakPeek.png|A sneak peek of villains. Snowman.gif|Scrap, one of the Snowman villains. (click for animation) Tank a villian_of card jistu_snow club_penguin blog_polo field.gif|Tank, another villain. (click for animation) Sly-1360967870.gif|Sly, another villian. (click for animation) Sensei cj snow.jpg|Sensei hinting at the game. ssssssssssssssssssss.png Other ninjasnow.jpg|A confirmed Snow Ninja. tin.png|A pre-order tin. CJ_Snow.jpg|The Snow Suit and Snow Sensei. dojosnowfindredcode.png|A glitch. Concept Art Screen Shot 2011-12-07 at 1.53.22 PM.png|A Card-Jitsu Snow tin. 119931_2_.jpg|Sensei wearing the Snow Suit. jgujhgjhgkjhgikjhg99o9000000.PNG|A path that may lead to the Snow Dojo. See also *Card-Jitsu *Sensei *Card-Jitsu Fire *Card-Jitsu Water *Snow Ninja *Celebration of Snow *Snowman *Scrap *Tank *Sly External Links *Card-Jitsu Update - What's New Blog *Tweet by Polo Field *Beta testing for Card-Jitsu Snow confirmed Category:Games after Disney Category:Snow Category:Card-Jitsu Category:Card-Jitsu Snow Category:Dojo Category:Rumor Pages Category:Sensei Category:2013 Category:Upcoming events Category:Beta